Friday Night Lights Returns
by thescout13
Summary: (UPDATED June 29th, 2014) Friday Night Lights welcomes in a new era with our old favorites Tim Riggins and Matt Saracen back in town. Coach Taylor returns to Dillon as a scout courtesy of Buddy and his promise of a talented new Panthers team. Please comment to let me know if you enjoy the story and by all means follow or go to .au Jon Pitt.
1. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Crumbs cascaded onto the car seat as Buddy wiped his oily hands on his sweater. He took a long loud sip from his large Dairy Queen milkshake as he gripped the wheel with the other hand. He was obnoxious and loud but there was something endearing about him.

His chins danced under his round merry face as they bounced down the highway towards Dillon.

"I'm telling you, Eric. We're going to be great this year. I've got this kid in from across town – has an arm like a canon" Buddy paused to take another swig of his shake.

"That's great, Buddy, real great. Listen, I appreciate you helping out like this"

Buddy raised the hand that should have been on the wheel to dismiss the remark, "Eric, don't mention it. We small town folk stick together"

"So this kid, when you say he's from across town-"

Buddy shot a sheepish sideways glance "Oh well...I mean he wanted to move to Dillon. I just found the kid a place to stay. It's all above board"

Eric chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Buddy, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Ten years is a long time my friend. I bet it moves real fast up there in fancy town Philadelphia but it moves real slow here, Eric"

There was a hint of pride in Buddy's remark and he was right. Time did move extra slow in Dillon. As they cruised down the main stretch toward Buddy's caryard, past the landing strip, Eric could see that time didn't just move slow, it stood still. Nothing had changed.

"Now, don't let the outside fool 'ya," Buddy said, pushing the car into neutral and turning the key. He opened the door to get out. "not much has changed on the outside but we've got a whole new crop of kids you're going to have to get used to".

It was late afternoon and the big Texas sky was just beginning to turn its trademark deep blue with a tinge of pink over the horizon.

"What about Saracen and Tim? Are they in town?" Eric asked.

"You bet they are" Buddy cackled "That's why I asked you down here, Coach. Saracen's our quarterback coach this year and Tim...well Tim's learning."

Eric paused a moment and narrowed his eyes at Buddy. He knew there was always a hidden agenda. He was just waiting for Buddy to try to smooth it over him. He was so predictable and it was one of those things about Buddy that was both irritating and endearing at the same time.

"Now hold on there, Buddy. You know I didn't come down here to coach this team. I'm here as a scout because you said the Panthers had some special talent this year. If you're looking for a new coach then keep looking, 'cos I'm not him".

Buddy sputtered in mock surprise, his jowls jiggling as he threw his hands up in front of him. "Coach, coach...Eric. There are no agendas here, I assure you. I was just hoping you might have a few choice words for Matt and Tim at some point. That's all. We're overflowing with talent this year. No doubt."

Buddy scratched the side of his face thoughtfully "Why, I'd say we'd have at least three guys on our team that are guaranteed locks to be day-one starters in College. You get dibs on whomever you want. Just say the word and they're yours"

"Okay, Buddy. That's great. Look I'd be happy to talk to Tim. Just as long as that's all it is. No offense to you but I know what you're like and I don't want you going round town getting everyone excited"

They moved on inside the dealership. It had been three years since Eric had last set foot in Dillon. His family had moved up to Philadelphia now permanently to be closer to his work. Eric had just accepted a position as head of player personnel at Braemore U in Philly. Buddy had somehow heard the news through the football grapevine and not three days after he had been appointed into the role Eric had received a phone call from him inviting him to inspect Dillon's next crop of footballers.

"Say, Eric. How well does this scout job pay you?"

"Buddy, I know where you're going with this. You're an open book, alright?"

"No, look, I was just curious that's all. I'll put it out there, I was talking to the boosters about putting together another fundraiser to contribute to our new coach fund. I just wanted to know what we're up against – what the market is like to bring in someone good, you know?"

Eric shut the glass door behind him and they moved on into Buddy's office. There was a freshman kid called Rashede Martin that Buddy had promised to show him some film on before they went back to his apartment for the night. It was a Sunday and they were going to be up first thing in the morning to take Eric to the practice field for the Monday morning training session.

Buddy played with the remote control and flicked the video on. "Now watch this, Eric. You won't find a running back like this in Philly, I'll wager that. Watch...good footwork, breakaway speed and he can make a catch out of the backfield"


	2. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tim rolled Tyra's arm off his chest and lifted himself off the hard mattress that was squeezed into the corner of the caravan. Standing up, he stretched and walked over to the bar fridge at the end of the bed.

"Where are you going, Tim" Tyra yawned rolling away from him onto her side, her long dirty blond hair falling lightly over her back.

"Got practice this morning. Buddy says Coach is back in town." Tim pulled a Budweiser out of the fridge and busted the cap on the metal doorframe.

"Honey, I thought you were going to stop that drinking in the morning. Weren't you trying to get in shape?"

Tim nudged Tyra softly with his foot. "You're saying I'm not in shape now?"

She wrestled him back into bed, running her hands over his smooth skin, feeling his hard body. He was still in shape. Somehow, life wasn't fair and some people never seemed to age no matter what they did. Tim nursed the Bud in his hand above them as they smooched and played with each other.

"I gotta go, Tyra. You can go back to sleep." He took a long swig of the Bud and slammed it down on top of the fridge. "I want to show Coach I've changed. I'm kinda hoping he might be able to get me a tryout"

Tyra sat up. "A try out? Try out for what, Tim? You just got this coaching job"

"Yeah, I know but I was kind thinking of playing ball again. I blew it with San Antonio state and I've been thinking about it ever since. Maybe if I could just stick at something for a little while" He pulled in his tight blue jeans and Tyra grabbed his leg to pull him closer to her.

"Aw, Tim. Of course you could do it, honey. I believe in you. Is that what you want though? I just think you've got this great job, you're working with Matt. Why don't you stick to that?"

Tim ran his hand through his long dirty brown hair, slicking it back over his head.

"Sure. Maybe we should just move in with your Mom now and we'll be stuck in Dillon forever. I haven't got a problem with that. Have you? Bye, Tyra." Tim opened the door to leave.

"Grr...why do you have to be such a jerk, Riggins?" Tyra narrowed her eyes at Tim as he flashed an infuriating grin at her.

"Bye, Tyra"

He slammed the door so that it didn't close properly and Tyra watched through the crack in the flimsy metal caravan door as he ambled out towards his big blue Ford explorer, the light that streamed through the opening making her simmer with a confused mixture of lust and anger.


	3. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Grandma! Did you forget to take your medication again?" Matt fumbled through the bottles of pills, barely contained by the sagging wooded cupboard about the stove.

Matt had immersed himself in fussing over his Grandma since he returned to Dillon after falling out with Julie a few months before their wedding. Today he was going to see her father for the first time since Matt had left Chicago unannounced and so he was especially keen to distract himself. He plucked a bottle off the cupboard.

"Did you take the lid of this, Grandma?" His eyes darted around the room near where his Grandma sat on her favourite chair.

"Oh, I don't know. What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot because it's the only one without a lid and it means that you might have already taken your medication. Now I don't know whether to give it to you or not"

"Well...just assume that I have then. I don't need it" Grandma said indifferently, waving away his concerns.

"Coach Taylor's coming to town, Grandma"

Matt wasn't looking forward to seeing him. But at the same time he was because when he wasn't having issues with Julie they were great friends. He was a far better friend than, say, Tim Riggins who despite the best of intentions, could not even rely on himself to get out of bed. Matt hoped that Tim would do at least that today because he wasn't keen on running the entire offence himself. He knew nothing about the running game and Coach Taylor knew that as well as he did.

"Coach Taylor?" Grandma's eyes lit up as she turned slightly in her chair. "What's he doing back here in Dillon? I thought he was living up North. Where's Julie?"

"Grandma...I don't want to talk about that right now. I'll tell Coach Taylor you say hello"

"Yes, Matt. Tell him he's welcome to come by any time. And Julie too"

Grandma's condition had reached something of a plateau and with it so had her age. She still had the appearance of a slightly confused, slightly irritated elderly woman that was far too well-dressed simply to sit inside and watch jeopardy as she so often did.

Things had begun to go south for Matt and Julie when they had their first argument over Carlotta who had recently returned to nurse Matt's Grandma. Matt had resolved to send the majority of his first paycheque to Carlotta which he had intended for her to use for the benefit of his Grandma. Given their history, which had eventually come out through their chats about sending the money, their conversations had spiralled into a series of arguments and long cold silences. Finally, in defiance, Matt had decided that he would ask Carlotta to take leave and called off the engagement so that he could return to the life that he knew in Dillon. Since he left Chicago, he and Julie had spoken briefly on the phone but over the past month they had not spoken at all and their last conversation had ended badly. Truth be told, Matt did not really have a plan as to where he was going to head with the situation. In an odd way, while he hoped that the subject would not come up with Eric, he would also embrace the opportunity to seek his advice if Eric decided to discuss it of his own accord.

"I'm off Grandma" Matt pulled the blanket up over her knees despite her wordless protests and he slung a gym back over his shoulder "I'll be back after eight to help you over to bed"

Matt slid his Panthers hoodie up over his head as the chill of the autumn evening bit into him. He looked across the road at the shining white sign that the boosters had erected for Rashede Martin, the promising young tailback that he would see in practice and then glanced briefly at the small patch of displaced turf where his own sign had once been as he ducked down and behind the steering wheel of the old beater.

He looked at his watch and cussed at himself. He was late. The engine sputtered as he turned the ignition and punched the gas repeatedly with his foot. It seemed that everything in Matt's life needed a little encouragement. The car groaned and then roared as it sprang to life. Now that he thought of it, the car was a lot like himself. It was far from aesthetically pleasing, but give it a bit of time, a bit of encouragement and it would do the job.

He reversed hastily out of the driveway and wheeled the car around then roared off towards the familiar glow of the lights above the training ground.


	4. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Cocky", said Eric "He's cocky and he's arrogant" He announced it out loud to nobody in particular as he followed the white line up the field.

Buddy walked along the sideline with him and frowned slightly, offended for the kid. He squinted over Eric's shoulder as he jotted the hurtful words down on his clipboard.

"Look, Eric, just watch him for a little while. Sure, he's got what I'd call a strong personality. But he's got a hell of an arm to match it"

Jimmy Morel walked with a kind of strut. With every easy, subtle movement he exuded confidence. It was beyond what you would expect from the average high school quarterback, caught up in his own stardom. Eric was right – this guy was cocky. He was special and he knew it. He didn't need anyone to tell him how good he was, but they did anyway.

The ball was snapped and Jimmy bounced lightly on his toes. Eric watched intently. He had to admit that Jimmy's poise in the pocket was remarkable for someone of his age. A lineman broke free, beating the left tackle. Demarcus was something of a prospect himself at defensive end - he had tremendous speed for a big boy and he streaked down the blindside towards Jimmy who was looking downfield in the opposite direction, his back turned. Suddenly, he paused as though sensing an approach and scurried away. He was fast too. The change of direction was too quick even for Demarcus and he was left on an island as Jimmy scampered through a hole in the line.

Buddy howled. "Wow! Will you look at that, Eric? When was the last time you saw that from a high-school quarterback? He dances like a cat on a hot tin roof" Buddy's arms were up in the air, his chins jiggled excitedly.

Eric nodded reluctantly, looking down at his clipboard. "He's got raw talent" He paused, "_Raw_ talent".

Jimmy lifted himself off the ground and tossed the ball to the Centre. He strutted back to his spot. His offensive line gave him a round of pats on the back but he didn't acknowledge them. It was as though he was immune to praise. He'd had too many people tell him how good he was for a long time and now he was bathed in an almost tangible air of indifference.

"What's his story?" Eric asked Buddy, not taking his eyes off Jimmy as he again calmly collected the ball from the snap and launched it downfield. He turned away as soon as the ball hit its target, his faith in his own greatness once again confirmed.

"He comes from big oil money. Family's from across town, a bit deeper into West Texas near the oil fields. Bunch of shady characters in the past, but good people now that they've made their money. They're real good people" Buddy spoke absent-mindedly as he smiled at a spiral which soared downfield, perfectly placed in front of an ever-grateful receiver.

Matt Saracen jogged off the field in the direction of Eric. He had the same blue shirt on that Eric used to wear, the gold-rimmed blue 'D' emblazoned on his breast. Matt approached Eric with an uncertain half-smile and extended a hand.

"Coach, I-" he paused and shook his head apologetically, hoping that Eric would fill the void with something that didn't involve Julie.

"Matt, I know what's probably on your mind and we'll talk about that later. Right now you're here to coach some football. And I'm not your Coach anymore." Eric shot a sideways glance at Buddy who nodded emphatically in agreement.

Matt's mouth was open as he looked to Eric and then to Buddy, as though he was going to say something. He nodded. "Sure, Coach"

Eric grabbed him by the arm as he turned to walk towards the group of coaches further down the sideline. "Matt, tell me something. This Morel kid...What do you think of him?"

Matt sighed openly and shook his head. "I mean, Coach...uh, Mr Taylor. He's real good and all-"

"Matt" Eric looked him in the eye, speaking softer "The truth – I know he's got a good arm and he can scramble. What's he really _like_?"

Matt looked somewhat relieved at being given permission to speak his mind. His eyes darted over to the coaches who were talking amongst themselves and then back to Eric. "Coach, he's not listening to a word I'm telling him. He doesn't know the playbook. He's just winging it out there. Don't get me wrong – he plays great with what he's bothered to learn and it looks good but...Coach, he's a jerk"

Eric smiled and nodded curtly "Thanks, Matt. Appreciate it. We'll talk later"

"You got it, Mr Taylor" Matt jogged over to the group of coaches who were calling out to him.

"Good job, Matt" said one. "I don't know what you were running out there, but I like it" said another.

Eric turned to Buddy. He raised an eyebrow as Buddy scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Good people, huh?"

"Well, you know, Eric – nobody's perfect. Boys will be boys but you'd be a fool not to look into this kid. First game's on Friday so you've got a jump on everybody else"

"I'll give it some time. What else you got for me? We're light on the D-line this year"

"Da'Quan Smith. Funny story about this one, Eric. The boy's Dad came to the dealership a few months ago to buy an SUV and he brought his boy with him. He was as big as a house. I thought he was the guy's brother. Then I find out he's just moved here from Midland and they're on the border between us and that other school...the poorer one"

Eric stifled a smile and shrugged. He didn't want to know the details of Buddy's unsanctioned recruitment drive and gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway, once I convinced them to go with us I had to personally go up to State Health Services with his family 'cos they couldn't find his birth certificate. Nobody would believe that this guy is only seventeen" Buddy chuckled, oblivious to the impropriety of his methods.

"You get better at this every year, Buddy" Eric said "I don't need to ask which one he is"

Eric jotted the name down on his clipboard, but as soon as he had finished writing the boy's name he was watching Jimmy again. He scrambled away from one, two, three, then launched a ball down the line as he moved sideways. The ball landed perfectly into the outstretched hands of the only half-open man on the field. Buddy was right. As much as Eric was bothered by what Matt had said, in a few weeks this kid could well be the most coveted player in Texas High School Football and Eric would be a fool not to seize his opportunity to get to him first.


	5. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tim pushed a stray lock of hair across his face and smoothed it back over his head. He signalled to the bartender for two beers then rested his hand on the wooden bench top of Buddy's Bar and Grill. Turning to Matt, he sighed.

"Alright Saracen, so why are we here? You know how much I don't like beer. What's on your mind?"

Matt laughed half-heartedly. "Right...It's Julie. I – I don't know what to do. She's kind of jealous or something about Carlotta. You know the lady that used to look after Grandma? And I'm just not sure how to make it right"

Tim groaned and shook his head. "Look, Seven, banging the coach's daughter was a cool story when we were in high school, but it's time to move on"

Matt gave Riggins a shove. "I'm serious, Riggins. I'm at a loss. I need your help"

"What would I know about being in a relationship? I've always been the short-term guy...unlike someone else who probably still hasn't lost his virginity" Tim laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I just figured that because you've had so many girlfriends and all you might be able to give me some advice. You know, there's two women involved here"

Tim turned on his bar stool to face Matt and narrowed his eyes. "Saracen, first of all...I'm proud of you. But you're over-thinking it, man. You know, I never like to complicate these things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems like...sometimes girls like me and sometimes they don't. When they don't, I just go talk to the girl that does."

"So I should just go find another girl and forget about Julie? But...I like Julie" Matt looked uncertainly back at Tim, who was already tiring of his role as sage and turning back to the bar.

"Yeah well, usually the other one likes me again later. It's something like that...Hey, can we get those drinks over here some time today?"

"Keep your shirt on, Riggins" The bartender looked up from his conversation with a resident barfly and pulled two cold brown bottles from the fridge then slid them across the bar towards Tim, immediately returning to his mundane conversation.

Tim slid one over to Matt who was still looking at him expectantly. He eyed his own bottle eagerly and took a long, greedy swig.

"All I'm saying, Saracen, is that there's plenty of women out there. Some people in this town still know who you are. Just saying"

Matt turned back to the bar, his brow still furrowed with concern. "Yeah, I guess"

There was a long silence. The buzz of the gawdy neon signs could be heard over the chatter of the television that hung over the back of the bar, showing a hockey game that the bartender and the barfly were intently interested in. The clatter of billiards mingled with the low murmur of the good old boys playing darts in the back corner of the bar.

"What did you think of this new running back kid?" Matt changed the subject, satisfied that he had received all of the advice he could hope to get from Tim.

Tim shrugged. "He's pretty fast. I dunno"

"You sound like you're not impressed"

"These kids that Buddy's brought in from out of town – they're kind of different"

"He's not from Dillon?"

"Nope, he's from Midland. You know I used to enjoy hitting them more than anyone else"

"Yeah, when you turned up sober enough to walk straight" They both laughed.

Tim slid his bottle back down the bar towards the bartender and looked up at the television. "Hey, can we change this Frank?" Tim said, pointing to the screen.

"No, we're watching it"

"We're in Texas, Frank. Nobody cares about anything but football except you." Tim turned around and gestured to the men at the billiard table. They gave him the thumbs up. "They want to change it too, Frank. TSU is playing right now"

The bartender sighed and fumbled for the remote underneath the bar.

"I want to play again you know, Saracen"

Matt looked surprised. "What, like play football?"

"Yeh, I should've given San Antonio State more of a shot. I just didn't feel like it, you know? I'm kind of hoping coach might let me try out at Philly"

Matt laughed. "What? But you haven't played in three years. You think you can still play?"

"Are you kidding? You could strap Buddy Junior to my back and I could still block better than half these guys"

Matt raised his eyebrows in disbelief "Yeah, sure, if you were playing for Dillon you might but college is different, Riggins. You have to be in shape and stuff"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Saracen. I'm in the best shape I've ever been" He smiled wryly.

"No, I'm serious. Coach Taylor doesn't run the place up there like he did down here. You're going to have to get in shape." Matt was trying to look him in the eye but Tim had not taken his eye off of the television since it was switched to the TSU game.

He turned to him again suddenly and rose out of his chair "Whatever you say, Coach. Starting tomorrow" Tim slapped Matt on the back and reached across to grab his beer. He lifted it to his lips and drained it dry, slamming it back down on the bench. "Let's go to the landing strip"

Matt shook his head, exasperated "I can't. I've got to get home to Grandma"

Tim looked deflated "You're not going to celebrate my last night of insobriety?"

"No, I'm not but I'll drive you home"

"Fine" Tim sighed. "The old Saracen would have come with me"

"No, he wouldn't. Don't go telling Coach that we were out drinking on our first day on the job either"

Riggins threw a heavy arm over Matt's shoulder. "Anything for our star quarterback"

Matt tried to shrug off Tim's arm as they shuffled out of the bar and into the moonlight.


	6. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jimmy could feel the excitement of the girl in the seat next to him. Or maybe it was that he expected it. Everybody in town was caught up in the buzz around the new starting quarterback, Jimmy Morel. The girl sitting next to him in the brand new convertible that his Dad had gifted to him was not his girlfriend; she was the flavour of the month just like he was. But he had plans to last a lot longer than a month. He had big plans.

"We're late, Jimmy" said the girl. She was a gorgeous southern belle with long blonde hair and perfect skin.

"So?" He drew up in front of Rashede's house and carefully put the car into gear.

"Don't you get worried when you're late?"

"I never worry about that kind of stuff" He shrugged "Especially when I know that whatever it is doesn't really start without me"

She giggled and punched him on the arm "You're kind of cocky aren't you, mister?"

Jimmy hadn't always been told how good he was. His family was from a small town in West Texas and hadn't always had the most sparkling reputation. The legend of the Morel family still dogged him even as far down the highway as Dillon. He had always been taught never to hurry though, and he always did things in his own time. It was the Morel way and whatever people said about the Morels, they had done well for themselves by acting more or less in exactly the same way there in Texas for the best part of a century.

She took his hand and they walked around to the side gate. The throb of speakers turned up almost to the point of destruction could be heard above a chorus of loud, gleeful teenage voices. He unlatched the gate.

"Your hands are huge" said the girl, taking Jimmy's palm and placing it against hers. Her dainty fingers ended almost inside Jimmy's palm where his long, thick fingers began.

"Yeah. Helps me grip the ball real good" He could tell that she was completely enamoured with him already and he was almost disappointed in her for it. She pressed him against the side of the house and looked up at him. He knew the look. "Maybe later"

They rounded the corner and stepped up on to the patio. The reaction was instantaneous. Everybody knew who he was by now. He was the prototypical high school quarterback and he intended to enjoy all of the glory that came with it. There were handshakes and hugs and kisses before everyone returned to their places around the table or huddled back down on to the milk crates in the corner.

"My man, Jimmy-be-good!" said Rashede, offering a warm, double-handed handshake. "Glad you could make it. Who's this? This is not your booster chick" He said without really acknowledging the girl at Jimmy's elbow.

"This is Estelle. She's a freshman. I met her at the Pep Rally last week while you and Shanequa were...out the back"

Rashede laughed heartily. "Oh...yeah, I got you. I remember now" He winked "Well, drink up. We got plenty for everybody" He dipped his well-muscled arm into an icebox and dug out a can of bourbon and coke then tossed it up to Jimmy. "There's breezers over there by the stereo for the lady"

Jimmy looked over at the long glass table where the majority of the offense was gathered, interspersed with a few popular kids that weren't on the team. There was a large hookah at the centre of the table that they were sharing and the air was thick with smoke.

"Are quarterbacks supposed to drink?" Estelle teased.

"This one does" said Jimmy and cracked open his bourbon. He drank, he smoked and he slept with the hottest girl he could get his hands on, sometimes more than one at a time.

"Come on" He pulled her over to the table and she obediently sat down next to him. There was a cheer from his teammates as their All-Texas guard walked over with a beer bong held triumphantly in the air. A satisfied smile crossed Jimmy's face. He loved this town. Some people couldn't wait to get out of there but he loved it. It was the Wild West and he was royalty. He hoped that it never changed.

He looked over at Rashede who was dancing, playing up to the ladies. He was royalty too. A stud running back, he would probably get a scholarship to play college ball. There he would be a dime-a-dozen, relying on his physical gifts to get to the next level. Jimmy had to be more than that. He had to take risks to separate himself from the competition. That was what the Morels had always done. Now it was part of who he was. Fortunately for him that meant that he worked hard and he partied hard.

"Who's going to take the first dig?" The big lineman shouted, looking straight at Jimmy.

"Bring it here" He didn't bat an eyelid. His angular face was a picture of composure.

That's the way Jimmy had always been. Since he was a little boy playing pee-wee football he had always wanted the ball in his hands. He had learned early in life that if you took enough big risks, sooner or later you were going to have some big successes. When that started to happen, for some reason it was always the big successes that people chose to remember.

From that moment on, the night became a blur. Rashede's parents were away for the weekend and the party escalated into the kind of party that Dillon High School was famous for. The only kids that really had any prospects of ever leaving Dillon were the footballers. In reality though, they knew that even their prospects were slim. Dillon High footballers made good teams, they didn't make star footballers. That is, not until now, thought Jimmy as he lay exhausted and content on top of someone's bed. Soon they would be telling people that they had partied with him once. Soon he would be hanging out with famous rappers and signing big endorsement deals. He was going to be a star. But for now, he was a star high school quarterback and enjoying every minute.


	7. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How is it all going? It's going great. But listen, I need to talk to Guidance Counsellor Taylor. I'll get back to the wife in a minute" Coach Taylor was pacing the balcony of Buddy's apartment, talking to his wife. He laughed softly as his jibe registered on the other end in Philadelphia.

"I've got this kid, new star quarterback from across town...Yeh, Buddy did it...No...I don't know, but you remember that Morel family?...Yeh, it's the Morel boy"

Coach had his hand over one eye. He slid it up to his forehead and over his dishevelled brown hair as he paced back and forth. Eric reaching out to Tami was his subtle way of bridging the gap between them. Over the years he had discovered that she not only enjoyed being involved in what he did, she was darn good at giving advice too.

"Yeh, that's the one...Well, yeah, you would not believe it but I found out he's sleeping with the Dean's daughter...Yes, our Dean. The girl's all upset because someone video-taped it"

He stepped aside as the flyscreen door creaked open and Buddy stepped tentatively out on to the balcony. His eyes followed Eric as he paced back and forth. No doubt he felt somewhat responsible for the actions of his star recruit.

"Well, it wouldn't be my problem, but I was planning on recruiting this kid...I can't...Yes, he's very good, he's just got a terrible attitude. Seems like you can't be good and have a good attitude any more...I have to, he's too good to ignore" He turned and walked back towards Buddy, still on the phone.

Eric sighed "You're right. I was hoping you wouldn't say that but you're right. Is there anyone else I can speak to, Counsellor, or is it just you and my wife?" He chuckled half-heartedly "Alright. I love you with all my heart...I will say hello to Buddy." He hung up.

"Listen, Eric, I know this is real awkward for you and all being tied to this girl's Daddy, but try not to let it interfere with your view of the kid. He's a special talent" Buddy said.

Coach looked up at him, putting his cap back on, his eyes narrowed. "Buddy, awkward is an understatement. If the Dean finds out about this, not only is there no way I can recruit the kid, it reflects badly on me. This is my town"

"I know, but listen we'll sort it out. We'll sit the girl down-" Buddy's eyes were wide and his salesman persona had kicked into overdrive.

"Sit the girl down? I'm not going anywhere near the girl. Those boys are going to apologize for what they did and- Damn it, I though Riggins was bad...This kid is bad, bad news" He waved a finger at Buddy.

"Coach, I hear you but there's no need to be hasty. Nothing you and I and the boosters can't do something to fix. You just leave it with me, now" Buddy put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric ran a hand over his forehead, trying to wipe the stress away. He was never this stressed back in Philadelphia. "No bribes. I do not want the girl bribed, Buddy. That will make it even worse"

Buddy threw his hands up in front of him. "I wasn't even thinking about that, Coach" His chins danced as he feigned innocence. "Just you give me twenty-four hours"

Eric groaned as Buddy steered him back inside. "Now you go get yourself cleaned up and have a good rest. This will all be sorted out by tomorrow evening, I guarantee it"

Eric eyed him suspiciously as Buddy urged him through the door. "I don't want to know"

"You won't have to, Coach" Buddy chuckled. "Towels are in the drawer by the bed"

Eric tossed his hat on the couch and headed over to the shower. Twenty-four hours would have been reassuring in another place. But in a small town like Dillon twenty-four hours could seem like an eternity. Details would spread like wild-fire. The party was on the previous night and Buddy had heard the story from one of the Rally girls' mothers who was on the booster committee. Buddy was both a blessing and a curse. But in a situation like this he was probably more of a blessing.

When Eric emerged from the shower Buddy was standing at the door, talking to someone who was standing outside on the balcony. He appeared pleased to see the person, smiling his best car-salesman smile and shaking the person's hand vigorously before inviting them to step inside.

"Uh, Coach, I-" Matt stepped through the door as Eric was still half-dressed, pulling a sweater over himself. He clutched his towel tightly and closed the door to pull some trousers on.

Matt was sitting with Buddy at a small round table when Eric came out to meet him.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Buddy winked "I've got to make some calls" and he stepped back out on to the balcony.

"Nice to see you, Mr Garrity" Matt said politely.

"So, Matt. You've heard about what our genius quarterback got himself into last night?"

"Uh yeh, I did Coach. Mr Garrity told me to do a few things...But I kinda wanted to talk to you about something else" Matt's eye contact was fleeting, his old shyness coming back to haunt him.

"Julie" Coach said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Uh...yeh. It's Julie" Matt said, nodding.

"Well, out with it then" Coach said impatiently. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with talking to Matt about his daughter but he liked the kid.

"I don't know what to do, Coach. She's mad at me and...it's kind of not my fault" He looked up at Coach, sheepishly. "It's just – I've already apologised so many times-"

"Look, Matt. Women are kind of complicated. I'm going to make this simple. I understand why you're down here and I don't hold it against you. You're a good guy and I'm glad that Julie's dating you and not someone else. While you and I are down here it's strictly football. You can sort out your feelings with Julie when you get back and I know you will. Now, let's keep it that way" Coach tilted his head to one side, waiting for confirmation that his message had hit home.

"Uh, yes Coach. Strictly football" Matt nodded.

"Now get on home and say hello to Grandma for me" Coach slapped him on the arm.

"Yes, coach. She says hello too and I will" He got up and backed out towards the door. "I'm just going to talk to Mr Garrity on the way out"

Coach Taylor didn't smile but his eyes shone reassuringly back at Matt as they had previously on so many occasions. "Good night, Matt"


	8. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The radio chattered away in the background as Buddy's oversized utility bounced down the road towards Herrmann Field.

"I can feel the electricity in the air, Eric," Buddy leaned across the dashboard to catch Eric's gaze "You feel that?"

Eric stared out into the monotony of black roofs, evenly spaced along the rolling green hills and shining in the fading sunlight. The rows of near-identical black and white houses stretched out toward the enormous Texas horizon. He knew exactly what Buddy was talking about. There was a certain excitement in the air that only came to Dillon on the night of the game.

"Who's the starting quarterback?" Eric said without turning.

Buddy shot a puzzled look. "It's Morel, Eric. I mean, of course it is"

"You're kidding me, right? I know you didn't sort this mess out in forty-eight hours"

"Well, no. I didn't sort it out just yet but the wheels are in motion, you know what I mean?"

"I really hope I don't. But I think I do. And the boosters, the parents, the girl – they're all okay with this?"

Buddy chuckled and adjusted his collar. "Well, the boosters like it just fine and the girl – well, Stella's been in Dillon long enough to know how it works. Nothing more important on Friday night than the team" He said the words proudly, nodding as he did as though to emphasise the forcefulness of an infallible truth.

"Right, nothing more important than the team. The kid's a spoiled brat, Buddy. He should be benched. There might be another Matt Saracen sitting behind him who'll do just fine."

Buddy ducked his head as they bounced over one of the many potholes on the way to the stadium. Nothing was more important than the team, not even the town's infrastructure. "Well, Eric, with respect Dillon has got a little tired of doing 'just fine' over the past couple years you've been gone and we're about ready for another State Championship." He paused for a moment. "Nobody on that roster is gonna give us a better shot at it this year than the kid, that I can assure you. Scouted the back-up myself"

"How good is he?"

"Oh, it was a last minute thing, Coach. He's really not college material. I just wanted to make sure our competition across the road didn't get him really. Wouldn't bother looking at him"

"Well, I may just take him aside and test out his arm in protest" Eric always found himself getting grumpy when he was reminded of the groundswells of public opinion that occurred around game day in Dillon. The disapproving voice of a local Dillon woman floated over the airwaves, speculating on the new coaches prospects before the season had even begun.

"I do pity that man" said Eric. The bright lights of Herrmann field peaked over the crest of the highway.

"Well, he won't have to put up with it for long. We're already looking for somebody else"

"What?" Eric was both shocked and amused "He hasn't even had them for a game yet. How can you be moving on from him already before a whistle has been blown?"

"Well, Eric, he's just not our guy. He was only ever a caretaker coach in our eyes. We've been hanging out for someone more – well, more like you"

"I've already made it clear, Buddy. We're not having this conversation again"

"I know, Coach. We're just looking for someone like you. If you know anyone, we'd like to know is all"

"I'll keep my ear to the ground, but you tell those boosters of yours to give this guy a chance first for chrissakes," He opened the door and stepped out on to the gravel of the carpark outside of the stadium, "A Caretaker coach for a high school football team. Ridiculous."

Buddy and Eric poured through the gates with the rest of the town. The stands were already at capacity and the band had set up early. They were playing Dixie and marching up and down. Saracen and Riggins were already on the sidelines. Riggins still hated that song. He had managed a lift from Saracen to get to the game early and his hair was slicked back. Eric walked over to him.

"Looks like you're turning over a new leaf, Tim. I don't want to get too excited of course, but I'm looking for a fullback to take back to Philadelphia with me" He said it with a smile

"Well, actually coach-" Tim shifted uneasily and smoothed his hair back but when he looked up Eric had already moved on.

Special teams were convened around a clipboard. Positions were being settled. Morel sat by himself on the bench, headphones on, looking at the ground.

The crowd roared as Dillon special teams brought the ball to the forty from the kick-off. The cheering grew louder as the much-anticipated offense took to the field and lined up regimentally. Morel sauntered up to centre and screamed orders, in total command. The defence looked skittish.

The ball was snapped and Morel was there to receive it, but he was hesitant. He wasn't decisive and incisive as he had been in practice. His first pass sliced out to the left, easily two feet in front of the intended receiver.

The second pass was worse, so far behind the receiver that it was only due to the surprise of the defensive back that it was not intercepted and returned for a touchdown.

The first quarter came and went without the Panthers even looking like scoring. A hushed silence had fallen over the crowd and the band tried to fill the void with an incongruously cheerful rendition of a popular top one hundred song from the late nineties.

Eric sidled up to the Coach. "How's it going, Coach? Eric Taylor."

The new coach looked flustered under his blue cap, fresh beads of sweat had already streaked down the sides of his face. "It sure is a pleasure, Coach Taylor, but if you don't mind I might have to talk to you a bit later. Things aren't quite going as planned right now"

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about, Coach. I'd like to have a chat to your boy, Morel, when this drive is done. It doesn't look like they'll get it done on this play so it should be any minute now"

"Ah, I don't know, Coach. He just seems all over the place right now, I-"

"Coach, I think I can help. I'll be quick" Eric was right, the boys were already jogging off the field with their heads down.

"Keep your heads up, boys. This is a nil score game, it's anybody's for the taking. Morel, come here, son."

The boy looked at Eric and then back at his coach, he nodded reluctantly and jogged over to Coach Taylor. They had a short, inaudible conversation and then Morel was back at the huddle, the swagger back in his step.

On the next play, Morel fired a bullet to his wide receiver who was in tight coverage. That was followed by a beautiful fake and a reverse to his star running back who took them another twenty yards up-field. Finally, he capped it off with a thirty yard bomb which was placed perfectly in front of his receiver in the end zone. The crowd was on its feet. Morel had arrived.

The Coach looked across at Eric, his hands out by his sides, at a loss. Eric raised his eyebrows and pointed at him, bestowing the credit on to the embattled coach who then turned and waved to the delighted crowd.

Buddy nudged Eric on his other side. "What did you say to the kid, Eric?"

"I asked him if he wanted to play in Philadelphia"


	9. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Party at the Riggins house. That was Tim's contribution to the victory. He was still growing into the role of Assistant Running Back Coach and when Coach Taylor had suggested he chaperone the boys in the team to a celebration, he had baulked at the suggestion. As much as he was comfortable with the idea, it was at odds with the new leaf that he was trying to turn over. But Coach Taylor had assured him that he wanted it to be "good clean fun" and that he trusted Tim to keep it all under control. He'd explained how Tim could be a unique kind of role model that would go places with the players that the Coaches couldn't. That was good enough for him.

"Yo everybody, listen up!" Tim raised a beer bottle into the air "My brother Billy – also an ex-Dillon Panther – has been nice enough to allow us all to crash here tonight. That was a good win out there. We're all real proud 'o y'all and let me say one last thing. That's how y'all earn the right to party Dillon Panther style"

A cheer rose from the group of boys cluttered on the battered leather couches. They were newer versions of Tim and his Dillon Panthers.

"Yeh, yeh, yeh," Billy emerged from the kitchen, waving down the hooting and hollering, "Just none of y'all kids be videotaping anything tonight alright? I'm looking at you, Morel. Good game though, seriously. That was good old-fashioned Dillon Panthers grinding."

Morel looked down at his feet sheepishly and the boys jeered playfully and slapped him on the back, nearly causing him to spill his beer which was barely touched.

Rashede rose from his chair. "This year's going to be special, I can feel it. I want to toast to something boys. Morel, you're going to go all the way to the NFL and so am I. But when we get there I want to remember that it all started here. What you think about that?"

Morel said nothing but looked across at Tim who was studying him from across the room. Tim raised his own bottle. "Texas forever, boys"

They all raised their bottles, clinking them loudly together. "Texas forever!"

Tim reflected back to a few years ago when he had said exactly that and realised how little had changed. It frustrated him. He took a long pull of his beer and slid outside on to the veranda.

Wandering over to the edge of the creaking wooden floor, he gazed down the suburban street. It hadn't changed one bit and nor had the people in it. They grew older and they had kids who continued the cycle. One of the linebackers on this year's team lived on Tim's street and the trademark blue and yellow sign was stuck proudly into the turf a few houses down. That kid's Dad had played linebacker for Dillon too about twenty-or-so years ago. Now he worked in the oil fields like most everyone else that had ever starred for the Dillon Panthers.

Tim began to think that maybe the kids should be given a disclaimer upon joining the team. Something like 'Joining this team means that you commit to living an extremely eventful life for three to four years, followed by an extremely uneventful life for the remainder of your years until you die – unless you are good enough to go to college'. That last part is what bothered Tim. He had an offer to go to college but he was never provided with the disclaimer.

Tim didn't discuss his feelings with anyone, not even Billy. He ran a hand over his head and then slammed a fist half-heartedly into a nearby wooden beam. Sometimes he thought about going back to San Antonio State but it would be hard to come by a scholarship now. He had to talk to Coach Taylor.

"Tim! Get your ass back in here we're playing king of beers" Billy was at the door, waving Tim inside as though he was late for something important.


	10. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tyra nestled into Tim's chest as he lay on his back, hands propping up his dishevelled head, staring up at the clear night sky. They lay together on the grass around the back of Tim's caravan. The night was so clear that it seemed like you could almost reach out and grab the stars, they glistened so brightly.

"I want to stay here forever, Tim," Tyra paused smiled up at him. His expression was vacant as though he was far away, "Don't you?"

"No, Tyra. There's no way I want to stay here forever"

Tyra pushed herself up slightly to raise her face to his. "What do you mean, Tim? You used to be the first one to say 'Texas forever' at all those stupid barbeques we used to have. Now you want to leave?"

"Yeah, that's right" Tim blinked slowly, looking past Tyra into the openness of the night sky. All of that space bothered him. It was like a big joke. All of that open space and nowhere to go.

"Tim. Listen to me," Tyra was sitting up now. "What's going on with you? I can't figure you out lately. I have to admit we're spending more time together than ever but it's like you're not really there. Is something bothering you?"

Tim sighed. "Tyra, I was stupid when I used to say that stuff. I'm still stupid but now it's obvious. I'm turning into Billy"

Tyra's top lip curled in disgust. "Ew, Tim. Don't say that," Then she thought better of herself and said "What's so bad about Billy anyway? He's got a job now. He hasn't got you thrown in jail recently. I mean, you couldn't ask for more than that, right?"

Tim looked at her now. His sardonic smile said it all.

"Tim, you weren't cut out for college. You know that"

"Thanks, Tyra"

She nestled back into his chest and put her arms around him, oblivious to the sarcasm and content in her knowledge that she had the answer to all of the world's problems. The world as far as it extended around Dillon at least.

"Do you know what Lyla's doing now?" Tim's gaze had returned to the stars.

"No. Why? You know I never liked her"

Tim chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know. Well, she's in college and she found herself a new guy."

"No!" Tyra slapped his chest.

"Yeah. Big-shot quarterback like Jace was. Buddy says he's gunna get drafted"

"That slut" Tyra said absently.

"Oh, come on, Tyra. Don't tell me you wouldn't take that ticket out of here if you got the chance. I remember when everything was good you were all over Jace"

"That was just to make you jealous"

"Did it work?"

"Nothing ever works on you, Tim. You're too big a dumbass"

"I see it worked out for you in the end though" Tim chuckled.

"Sure did. Joke's on me I guess"

"Guess we make a good couple" He looked down at her now and saw that she was staring off into the distance, playing with her hair.

He pulled her up towards him and she put her head next to his.

"You know, it's not so bad here, Tim" Tyra smiled, her blue eyes catching the orange flicker of the fire.

Tim hesitated and managed a half smile back at her before they kissed. He closed his eyes and took himself far, far away.


	11. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Robert Diaz stared blankly at the chips and scuff marks on the jaded blue wall of his cell. This was not the first time that he had spent the night on the inside of the local lock-up but it was the first time that he was there for something he hadn't done. He thought about the aggressive pounding that must have led to the gradual deterioration of the cell wall and thought about adding to it. Instead he pounded his fist on the metal bench next to him, making a pleasingly loud noise.

"Keep it down in there! Don't hurt yourself, Diaz. We got no depth in the secondary this year." hollered the warden from his desk outside.

"I'm not playing" Diaz snapped back.

He was banned from playing for three weeks for his role in the video-taping drama. The only problem was he had no role. He was outside with the rest of the team the entire time. But someone had evidently come up with the idea that he would be easily framed due to his chequered past with the police – the perfect fall guy for Morel and Rashede, the two golden boys on the team. They were the only two in the room from what he had heard.

Diaz was known as an angry kid. He hated the town, he hated the school and he hated everyone in it. All of that fed his desire to hit people and that got him into trouble everywhere except the football field. For that reason, football was perfect for him and he liked it. He liked to hit people and he did it well. He was the hardest hitting safety the Coach had ever seen and he thanked him for it. He thumped the receivers and made them drop the ball. He knocked their helmets off and broke their bones. He made the other team scared to go through the middle. He loved every minute.

But for the next three weeks he would not be playing and to him that meant one thing – he had to find some other way to vent his rage.

"Diaz!" The warden was at the door of the cell now, unlocking it. "You're good to go. Coach Taylor has bailed you out"

"Coach Taylor?" He was sure he had heard the name somewhere before but he couldn't place it.

"Yeah, Coach Taylor. You know, the most winningest Coach in recent Dillon Panthers history. You must have done something right. Stay out of trouble, kid." The big man slapped him hard on the back, ushering him out of the cell, his State Championship ring dug uncomfortably into his shoulder-blade.

Coach Taylor was at the front desk, extending his hand to greet Robert and he recognised his face instantly. He remembered seeing him at the game a few days back and he was sure that he had been watching him. He even said "Good game, Diaz" when he jogged off the field after they had won. He did have a good game that day. When Morel hadn't fired in the first half, Diaz and the defence had kept the other team to a single touchdown. He had five pass break-ups and two forced fumbles – a feat that was nary impossible to achieve anywhere but Madden or a game of Dillon high school football where the players were twice as organised and ten times as mean as their opposition.

Diaz was big for his age. He was already over 6 feet and he had filled out across the shoulders. His mother said that he was built like his Dad, but he wasn't sure that she knew for certain whom that really was - he sure didn't and he guessed that neither did his Dad.

"I was watching you the other day, Robert. You play with a bit of a mean streak don't you? How are your grades?" Coach Taylor said as they walked out of the station and into the carpark. He didn't look at Robert but pointed to the car.

"Yes, sir. I like defence. But I won't be playing this week. They banned me for three matches" He felt the rage simmering inside of him as he said it. The timing was terrible. Coach Taylor must be disappointed in him too. That was why he was driving him home.

"Did you do this thing that they say you did, Robert?" Coach said as they slammed the car doors shut.

"No, sir, I did not. It was Morel and Hageman. I was outside." Robert looked straight ahead at the long, empty stretches of green-brown fields that tumbled along in front of them.

"Tell you what. I'm going to have a talk to Coach and let him know that I think it's important that you be allowed to practice in the next three weeks. You may not get first-string reps because somebody's going to be stepping in for you but – I'll put in a good word" Coach Taylor looked at him briefly, gauging his response.

"Thank you, Coach." Robert said. "They listen to you?"

Coach Taylor chuckled. "You know how this town is – win a few football games and what you say is gospel."

"Right. Well – thanks for believing me" Robert said, his anger somewhat quelled by his apparent good fortune.

"Now don't you go saying to people that I believe you. I will say this though – I want you to start working hard at school. If you can get your grades up, you might be looking at college. Maybe not at my school but there are plenty of schools that I know of could use a good old thumper like you." Coach looked him in the eye as he said this and pulled into Robert's driveway.

Robert was looking at him, trying to figure out whether he was serious or not. He looked serious enough. "Sure, Coach. Thank you" He got out of the car.

"Now you keep that anger on the field, okay?" Coach Talor peered out through the door, nodding as he spoke.

"I will, Coach. What do I owe you for the bail?" Robert said cautiously as he held the car door open.

"You owe me two interceptions and a forced fumble in three weeks time."

"You got it." Robert closed the door and watched Coach Taylor's car disappear into the distance in front of a large brown cloud of dust.


	12. Friday Night Lights Returns - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rasheed inhaled the smell of fresh-cut grass in the afternoon air and gazed up into the empty stands, taking advantage of a rare opportunity to savour the makings of his dream. He would be the stereotypical success story going into the NFL. Content to reinvent the wheel, he wasn't trying to do anything different to any of the other workhorse backs that came out of the Texas high school football programme.

Morel called an audible and Rasheed shuffled to his left. The ball was hiked and he charged off Morel's hip, his torso doubled down so that his compact form gave him the appearance of a marauding bull. The first tackler bounced off of him and then the second thumped into his shoulder, forcing him sideways. Another jumped on his back and he managed to drag them all just a few yards over the line of scrimmage.

"Nice run, Rasheed" said one of the defensive linemen, helping him up. It was practice after all.

Rasheed nodded and jogged back to his spot. He had all of the tools that the prototypical running back needed to get to the top level. Speed, agility, power and he could catch a pass out of the backfield if he was asked to. He didn't need to do anything different because he had all of the measurables. People had told him that for him, it was more about not doing anything stupid is what the running-back coach had told him.

He took another hand off, this time cutting suddenly to the right and side-stepping through the middle, but the block in front of him was poorly thrown and he made barely a yard. In truth, he was never scared of running it through the middle any more at training because he knew that the linemen would be in trouble if they were silly enough to line up a big shot on him. In fact, anyone would be in trouble if they lined him up, not from him but from the coaching staff, not to mention the rest of the offence. Hell, most of the guys out there on offence would actually have to start putting in if Rasheed wasn't running the ball. They knew they had a sweet deal and it was fine with Rasheed because for him it meant more time with the ball in his hands, more time to impress.

The ball was shovelled off to him again and this time he ran out and around making a big gain. He breezed past the linebackers and into the secondary. That was where he liked to test himself. The defensive backs had real speed and he liked to show the world just how fast he was by trying to beat them. He wrong-footed the cornerback in front of him and stepped around him. From there the safety was too far away to stop him from going the length of the field but he noticed he was chasing him anyway so he put his foot down and sprinted into the end-zone to make sure of it. When he was sure he was safe he turned and held the ball out behind him for the safety, taunting him. It was Diaz. He smacked the ball out of Rasheed's hand and muttered some profanities under his breath as he turned away.

Rasheed couldn't help himself. "Hey, Diaz. Thanks for doing that time last week. Good looking out. Knew you was good for something"

Diaz slowed his jog and bristled, but thought better of answering back and didn't turn.

Rasheed always won everything that he wanted to win is what he told everybody. They didn't have to ask, he just told them. If he didn't win, it was because he hadn't really wanted to.

"Hey Rasheed, nice cut." Someone yelled out to him as he swaggered back to the other end of the field where the offence would run another series. They were all about offence this year.

"I know" Rasheed answered back, half-jokingly. It was only half a joke.

He crouched down into the huddle and Morel grudgingly announced another run play. Since his last game the coaches had put more of a focus on the run as insurance against another sub-par performance from Morel. Some folks around town were already starting to whisper that Morel was a bust, an overrated brat. Rasheed was happy with the call. It was another run out wide and another chance to showcase his speed against the more worthy defensive backs.

Morel shovelled the ball off to Rasheed and he glided across the field behind his block. He decided that his block was too slow and ducked around him. Then there was a flash and a sudden pain in his leg. He crumpled to the ground and cried out in agony, dropping the ball as the tackler landed on his leg.

Diaz had flown in, far away from where he was supposed to be and collected Rasheed. He had lowered his helmet and plowed it into Rasheed's knee. It was deliberate, but only he and Rasheed knew for sure. Diaz got up and stood over him, silent, not offering any consolation. The field was silent except for Rasheed's screams of pain. Then Diaz motioned to the sideline to indicate the obvious to the stunned coaches and turned to walk away.

Rasheed lay in a crumpled heap. His helmet felt too tight for him as he saw his perfect path to glory and stardom fading in front of his eyes. He couldn't decide what was worse, the pain or the knowledge that he probably would not be playing another game in the season.

"Diaz! What the hell?!" the running-back coach screamed at him as he rushed to kneel at Rasheed's side.

"Sorry coach, I aimed low. Didn't mean to hit his knee" Only he knew that he had meant to hit his knee as hard as he could. He never missed his mark when he lowered his helmet and he remembered looking right at Rasheed's knee just before he lowered it.

"Diaz, I'm going to kill you!" Rasheed screamed as a stretcher came out on to the field. The running back coach was making the 'kill' signal to the sideline to indicate that Rasheed was no good.

Diaz smiled to himself. He knew that Rasheed was not going to be killing anyone for a while. In fact, he would be in bed for several weeks at least. Diaz was cold and he felt nothing. He didn't feel any empathy because he didn't know what it was like to lose something because he never really had anything worth losing. Not yet anyway.

"It was an accident. Sorry." He remembered what Coach Taylor had told him and kept his cool. He was going to get those interceptions in three weeks. Nothing would stand in his way. He wanted something worth holding on to.


End file.
